To be Rehabilitated
by PrincessIzy
Summary: Loki needs to get better, he's just realizing that. With his brother's help, and the help of Tony Stark, will he be Rehabilitated? Or do old habits never change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there :) Let me know what you think**  
 **Disclaimer- I don't own these characters or anything, I just love Loki haha**  
 **Enjoy**

The disheveled Demigod sat in his cell in silence, watching as the humans scurried around him. Loki hadn't been back to Mid-guard since the Chitauri attack, and wasn't exactly welcome back with open arms. Which brought him to the main question on his mind; 'why had he been brought back from Asgard?'. He looked through the thick glass windows to see his brother accompanied by more mid-guardians, a few he recognized as the 'heroes of mid-guard'. He tried to remember the name they called themselves; the avengers. "Brother" Loki greeted, standing up so he can look his adopted brother in the eye. "Loki" Thor greeted. There was a silence as one of the humans walked to a control panel, where he proceeded to press a button that lowered the glass. "Don't think of doing anything, while you were in there, you were breathing in Borezide" The man said, not looking him in the eye. The demi-god scowled, "What is Borezide?" His voice was calm, but there was an underlying darkness to it. "It's what we've been working on while you were in your prison in the sky" He said, folding his arms. "It weakens your strength, calms the mind and limits your magic to small bursts" Thor explained.

Loki closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes. "But why? How does this benefit you?" He asked the man of iron. Thor took a step closer to his brother, "It's for you, Loki" His voice was unsure of how the god of mischief would react. Loki grimaced and looked away, "You weaken me, put me on a leash and say it benefits me? Your logic astounds me, Thor, it really does" He said icily. Thor looked at his team-mate, believing they had failed, and frowned. "You need help, Loki. You're batshit crazy and it looks like you're going to be locked up for a long time. Take the opportunity to be a better asgardian" Tony started, "Frost giant, whatever you are, you can be better" He shrugged.

Thor was desperate to try and change his brother's ways, but it seemed like Loki didn't want to change, "You assume that I don't accept the way I am?" He said to Thor directly. They looked at each other for a long moment, sussing the other out. "Please, Loki" Thor sighed, pleading with his brother was a struggle.

None of the mid-guardians had stopped to pay attention to what was being said, but there were fewer of them now. "Do I have another option?" Loki locked his jaw and glared at the man of iron. "Rot in prison?" Tony suggested. There was a silence as he realized that was a possibility. Loki closed his eyes again, blocking distractions out so he can make his mind up. If he didn't take this opportunity, he may never see sunlight again. Or there may be a chance to escape in the future, which is unlikely, but there is a chance of it.

No. He had to do this, he couldn't rely on 'maybe's and possibly's'.

"What do I have to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Loki walked free, there was hostility in the air. It came not only from the S.H.I.E.L.D agents around him, but from Loki and Tony Stark. Of course, Thor was calm. Thor was ecstatic; he had his brother back. They walked into an elevator, filled with three agents who glared at him fearfully, they stood on either side, so they were all looking at each other. Tony pushed the ground floor button and prepared himself for an awkward elevator ride. "You saw game of thrones last night?" One of the agents said to his friend. She nodded, "Blue wedding" She laughed quietly and looked up at the god of mischief, "I love when the bad guy gets what's coming to him" She pursed her lips and made eye contact, making sure he knew who she was really talking about. The doors opened and the three agents left hurriedly. "Do not worry, they will not all be like that" Thor comforted. "I do not care what your precious mid-guardians think of me" Loki rested his hands behind his back nervously.

Of course he didn't. "What is game of thrones?" Loki asked.

The three walked out o the large building quickly. To avoid unwanted attention, Loki had disguised himself in mid-guardian clothes, which, compared to his usual attire were scratchy and uncomfortable. "You grow accustomed to it" Thor said, noticing his brother scratching furiously. "Get in the car" Tony ordered. Neither Thor of Loki enjoyed the way Tony ordered people around. They got in the back of the limo defiantly and slowly.

Loki was pretty much put in his room in the avengers tower and told to stay there until someone came to get him. It was a luxurious room for mid-guard, Loki had to admit. It wasn't the kind of luxury he had growing up; with everything golden and sweet scents. This was more masculine; dark colors and silk sheets on the large bed that had a width of almost four meters. There was a tall window that overlooked New York, he found himself looking down through it. He had to admire how much the city had repaired itself after his attack. He decided that there wasn't anything else to do, so he did what he hadn't done since he got down to mid-guard: He slept.

By the time he was called for, it was two A.M and he was well rested. There was another, more aggressive knock at the door as the demi-god arose, still in mid-guardian clothes. "Come in" He answered. A young man walked in, he looked about seventeen. His hands were trembling. "Yes?" He asked blankly. The young man fumbled around with a thin phone. "It's- uh- I'm me, I mean it's to- Mr Stark" The boy's voice was shaky. He was terrified. Loki was somewhat pleased that someone was truly frightened of him. "Where?" Loki asked. The boy handed the phone over. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked. A voice suddenly called out from the phone; "Hey, Reindeer Games. Sleep well? Get ready, we leave in ten minutes" The man said. Loki looked at the phone curiously.

"Are you trapped in there?" Loki asked, frowning at the black iPhone. A laughter erupted from the phone. "No, I'm in the living room, it's a communication device" He explained, then hung up. "Here" Loki handed the phone to the boy, who was noticeably calmer, to Loki's displease. "Now go before I kill you, worm" The boy almost had a heart attack as he ran out of the room. That's better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Loki asked as his brother walked into the living room in full Asgardian attire.  
"To help some people" Tony said casually as he put his Armour on quickly.  
"Right now?" Loki asked, growing slightly nervous, "What will we be doing?" He questioned.  
Tony ignored him, much to the god of mischief's disdain. "There is a riot not far from here, we hope to put an end to it" Thor explained,  
although it didn't calm Loki's nervousness. "How am I to do anything, you're people will not listen to me" he followed as Thor walked outside, onto the balcony. "Just assist us in our endeavors and you will begin to gain their trust, be patient brother" Thor's words were comforting but not for the immediate problem. "We're going to need you to get the people who are trapped in the park and are surrounded by the riot, there's about thirty" Tony said, fully armored up. "And you'll have to look like a human 'coz they wont have anything to do with you if you've got your reindeer helmet on". With that, he started his jets and flew off. "Do you know where to go?" Thor asked.  
Loki clenched his jaw and nodded quickly, "I can feel mayhem fro miles away" he answered. The god of thunder wondered just how hard it was going to be to really change him, because it was all well and good to save people because you were told to, but he didn't know how much he would change when it comes down to the critical moments.

Loki was right, he could feel a riot. He appeared right in the heart of it. People were everywhere, yelling, but he couldn't figure out what they were yelling about. It was chaos. Everyone was bunched together with little space to breathe. On the plus side, no one would realise who he was in the mayhem. He pulled himself away from the fantastic chaos and tried to focus on finding the people trapped. A large sign that placed blame on the government almost hit him in the face. 'This is ridiculous' Loki felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and scanned with his mind, looking for a peaceful force in the chaos. 'Found it' He smiled, he found the area where there was fear in the confident rebellion.

Following the trail, he had to push humans away quite violently. Some of them elbowed him back, or hit him with their signs. It didn't really hurt him, but it was an annoyance. Eventually, he found them. There was a group separated from the crowd, they all looked frightened and not the type that would be in this mess; mainly older parents and small children and some elderly people. It suddenly hit him that he had no idea what to do. He searched for a way out, but found none, and it seemed he was running out of time; the crowd was moving. He wasn't used to saving people, but his brother did it, so he figured it couldn't be that hard. With a burst of inspiration, he held his hands up in front of him. The crowd began to float upwards, not very high, but enough for them to notice and not high enough for the crowd to pay attention. He lifted them up and pushed them through the crowd. A few of the people were shouting, but the just blended into the crowd. They moved slowly, but they split through efficiently, and he followed behind.

As he reached the outskirts of the riot, the people were calmer and weren't so close together. He let the go as he reached a backstreet. They all clung onto each other afterwards, shocked at what had happened. Loki felt a smile creep onto his face as he turned to walk away, they would never assume it was he, Loki the god of mischief, who saved them. It will always be a mysterious miracle. He turned a corner to head back to the stark tower when he felt it.

He suddenly grew weary and exhausted. He hunched over, ready to pass out. He put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Swirly lines and spots appeared in his visions and he leant against a shop window. He started to slide down, not being strong enough to support himself.

Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor looked at his unconscious brother, lying on the large bed.  
He hated what the Borezide did to him, but it had to be done.  
"Any difference?" Tony asked as he walked in unannounced.  
"No, are you sure he will awaken?" He asked as Stark took a long  
sip of coffee, "mhm" He grumbled. Thor placed his head in his hands and took a long, deep breath.

"You should get some sleep, he'll probably be out for another couple of hours,  
lucky bastard, getting sleep like that" Tony said, remembering the tidal wave of nightmares  
that had been continuously been hitting him when he slept. "I want to be here when he wakes"  
He looked at his brother, he looked so peaceful and at ease, like he was the innocent kid he  
had grown up with. "I can get Jarvis to tell you if you want" Tony mused, leaning on the wall.  
"Did you not hear me?" Thor sighed. Tension grew in the room, instead of his usual smart-ass comment,  
Tony just nodded, "Okay" he turned and left without saying anything more.

There was a heavy pounding in Loki's head and his whole body was sore.  
"What did you do to me?"He gave his brother a surly look as he shifted to get up,  
but found his muscles were aching so much that he struggled to even move.  
"The drug you were drugged with limits your magic, you over exerted yourself" He studied his face,  
wondering how he would react. "I did no think it would effect you as it did, I apologize" Thor continued.  
There was only so much 'nice' Loki could be. He used all his energy to turn himself on his side, looking  
away from his brother. Thor expected as much, he felt guilty that he had done this to him, and he had  
just saved people, but there was nothing that could be done.

After almost a week regaining his strength, Loki found himself bored. He had finished  
every book in the room, from Emily Dickinson to Roald Dahl. He had also grown bored  
of the boy that brought him food, he was no longer afraid of him and seemed confident  
to be around him. "You like that one?" Tony said, pointing to the book that lay open next to  
the Demi-god. "The Odyssey, it's interesting" He watched as Stark went through a checklist,  
marking off the criteria he had to fill to make sure he was strong enough to into the field again.  
"You seem to have made a full recovery, is there anything I can do for you?" Tony said, closing  
his clipboard. "Get a new person to ring me food, and I need something else to keep me entertained,  
I can't keep reading books" He threw the Odyssey onto the ground to add emphasis to his request.  
"New guy, how about a TV?" Tony shrugged, wondering where to put it. "Just find me something" Loki complained.

Loki was given a job that night, he wasn't happy with the late hours these  
'jobs' seemed to happen at. He was excited though, Thor had said he would be fighting this time.

But he didn't quite know all the details.


End file.
